warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Star Chart
}} The Star Chart is the interface used to access missions through the "Navigation" segment in the Orbiter. It shows the celestial bodies of the solar system (also referred to as the Origin system). When zooming in or clicking on a celestial body, the player sees how they are linked through Solar Rails Junctions, beginning with Earth, and can select individual mission nodes to play. The star chart uses the following symbols: *Empty grey rhombus, with grey lines leading to it: This mission is not yet available because the missions leading to it must be completed first. *Light blue rhombus, with light blue lines leading to it: This mission has not yet been completed but is available because an adjacent mission has been completed. *White rhombus, with white lines leading to it: This mission has been completed but remains available for replay. *Particular missions have special symbols, such as Dark Sectors with the default Clan logo, Quest missions with the Quest symbol, Syndicate missions with their respective symbol, Fissures with a flame symbol, Bosses with an eye wearing a crown, Junctions with a rhombus on top of a chevron insignia, Sorties with four diamonds within a flag, and Nightmare missions with a white swirl inside of red rhombus symbol. Each planet has its own set of resources and a backstory regarding the faction that is controlling the planet. Some planets may feature more than one faction at the same time. Besides the mission nodes, some planets have a Relay Node. The available relays differ between the PC/Switch, PS4 and XB1 versions and two of the available relays will be locked behind a Mastery Rank of either 4 or 8. In addition, a derelict Relay called Maroo's Bazaar can be found on Mars and serves as a trading hub for players. Beyond the 16 accessible planets, moons, and other areas of the solar system, there are two locations which can only be accessed with keys; the Orokin Derelict and the Clan Dojo. Planets/Celestial Bodies List Notes *Completing mission nodes for the first time yields various amounts of mastery points: **Clearing the main objective of a Mission node and extracting will grant an average of ~63 mastery points. **'Victory' against the opponent frame in a Junction grants 1,000 mastery points. *The specific enemy that appears on the mission detail screen (upon highlighting cursor on a mission node) has a markedly increased chance of spawning among the enemies present in that mission. **This can be a useful feature when farming for specific mods or resource from a specific enemy (like Oxium from Oxium Osprey). *As of , there are a total of 257 nodes that can be completed. This includes the 25 Railjack nodes on Earth Proxima, Saturn Proxima, and Veil Proxima, all of which are NOT required for unlocking Arbitrations. Both the Jordas Golem and Mutalist Alad V fights are also not required for Arbitrations. Trivia *Since , the Orbiter's reflection map is visible as the static background image behind the planets on the star chart. The image cannot be zoomed in normally, but through some UI glitching the player can zoom the foreground image out, allowing the user to see the majority of the image. StarchartImage.jpg|Foreground image of Starchart prior to Xu3wXau.png|Reflection Map Used For Liset Window For Comparison Patch History *Rewrote how Navigation caches the active session counts to reduce latency and reduce server load (it should now update roughly 5x as frequently). *Kuva Siphons/Floods have been added to the World State Window Alert section in Navigation for increased exposure! *Fixed ‘Solar Map Progress’ stat displaying that there are 229 Nodes needing completion when there are in fact only *227. This stat was including the “invisible” Sanctuary Onslaught nodes, which resulted in the unbearable 228/229. *New percussion-driven music has been added to the Star Chart and loading screens. *Replaced the Jupiter-Saturn Junction requirement of ‘defeat the Raptor on Europa’ with ‘complete Baal on Europa’. This is due to the Raptor’s boss fight getting increasingly difficult after his re-work, which created frustration for newer players attempting to unlock the Junction. *Fixed Friends/Clan screen presence information for real-time missions (Alerts, Invasions, Sorties, etc) showing the default mission type of the underlying Star Chart node. *Star Chart 3.0 introduced. ;New Worldstate Panel Preview! A more relevant and dynamic Worldstate panel is coming! Find out what Events, Quests, Alerts, Invasions and Syndicate missions are occurring at a glance! *Note: Dark Sectors in conflict will be added to the panel soon ;Enemy Level/Nav Segment Changes: *Starting enemy level ranges on planets have been adjusted accordingly: **1-5 Mercury & Earth **5-10 Venus & Mars **10-15 Jupiter & Saturn **15-20 Sedna & Phobos **20-25 Uranus & Europa **25-30 Eris & Neptune **30-35 Pluto & Ceres *Nav Segment locations have been altered. Killing the bosses of the following planets will issue you the listed Nav Segment: **Mercury Boss – Mars and Venus **Venus Boss – Jupiter **Mars Boss – Saturn **Jupiter Boss – Sedna **Saturn Boss – Phobos **Phobos Boss – Europa **Sedna Boss – Uranus **Europa Boss - Neptune **Uranus Boss – Eris **Neptune Boss – Ceres & Pluto *Planet labels and Resource Icons have been added to the Solar Map and will appear on screen when hovering over nodes. *Star Chart: added effects & colorization to further distinguish available nodes from completed/locked nodes, and highlight boss nodes. *Added "click a planet" hint when sitting at default state of the star chart *Added new icon for Boss nodes on the star chart *New star map functionality with Cinematic dioramas. *Show Squad count when hovering over nodes. }} de:Sternenkarte es:Mapa estelar fr:Carte Céleste hu:Bolygók it:Mappa Solare ru:Планеты Category:Planets Category:Closed Beta Category:Missions Category:Liset Segments Category:Mechanics